Never Leave Me, Kyu!
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: Sungmin mendapat kabar Kyuhyun kecelakaan - lagi. hanya fanfict singkat kegundahan author karena kecelakaan Kyuhyun tadi pagi #getwellsoonKyu. Pairing : KyuMin. Warning : YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read. Mind to RnR?


**Never Leave Me, Kyu**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : T aja deh**

****Warning: YAOI (Don't Like Don't Read), TYPO(s)****

****Disclaimer : Andai Kyuhyun punya aku, pasti udah aku suruh nikah ama Sungmin ^^** **

**Tiba tiba aja aku nulis fanfic ini setelah denger Kyuhyun kecelakaan tadi pagi. huhuhu. Mari berdoa semoga Kyuhyun baek baek aja ya... #getwellsoonKyu **

.

.

Write in Sungmin's POV

* * *

><p>Hari itu, hari ke dua aku bersama member yang gabung di Super Junior M balik ke korea. Dan malem ini aku bersama member laen nya sedang kumpul kumpul di ruang tengah dorm. Gini nih, karena jarang nya waktu kosong, begitu ada waktu kosong kita pasti ngumpul bareng. Melepas kangen apalagi setelah kami member Suju M balik ke korea lagi.<p>

Aku ngeliat ada Yesung hyung ga ngelepas pelukan nya dari Wookie saat kita nonton tv bareng bareng. Aku bisa kebayang deh gimana kangen nya Yesung hyung ama Wookie. Karena aku pernah ngerasain rasanya pisah ama Kyuhyun waktu Suju M dulu. Untung nya kali ini aku bergabung dengan Suju M. Jadi ga begitu kangen deh.

Selaen YeWook couple, Teuki hyung, Heechul hyung, Shindong hyung, Siwon ah, dan tak lupa EunHae couple juga asyik nonton tv bareng bareng. Sedang kan Kyuhyun ada di kamar. Uuh anak itu paling asyik maen starcraft. Beberapa saat kemudian merasa program tv nya ga begitu seru, akhirnya aku mutusin ke kamar aja. Walo pasti tetep dicuekin ama Kyuhyun gara gara keasyikan maen starcraft

Begitu aku masuk kamar, benerlah aku ngeliat Kyuhyun ada di depan laptop sedang duduk di depan meja. Aku dekati dia.

"Kyunie..." panggilku. Setelah dekat aku baru sadar, ternyata Kyuhyun bukan sedang maen game kesayangan nya itu.

"Kyu... Kamu baru ngapain?". Aku akhirnya ikut berdiri di belakang kursi yang di dudukin Kyuhyun sambil meluk dia dari belakang. Aku lingkarin lenganku di leher nya. Aku taruh daguku di pundaknya. Akhirnya aku sadar itu video Strong Heart, dimana Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon yang jadi bintang tamu nya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang muter part dia menceritakan tentang kecelakaan 4 tahun yang lalu. Tanpa sadar pelukan ku mengerat.

"Kyu... Kenapa kamu nonton ini?" tanyaku lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sadar kedua tangan Kyuhyun beralih memegang tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ga tau hyung... Tiap bulan April aku tiba tiba teringat kejadian itu... Lalu tadi aku kepikiran untuk melihat ulang strong heart ini..." jelasnya pelan. "Kau tahu hyung... Sampai sekarang aku masih mensyukuri keajaiban yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadaku pada kecelakaan itu. Jika saat itu tidak ada keajaiban, aku pasti sudah ga disini. Udah ga bisa menjahili hyung hyung semua. Ga bisa memeluk Minnie hyung yang aku sayangi..." lanjutnya. Ga terasa mataku meleleh mendengar penuturan dia. Aku masih mengingat gimana sakitnya hatiku saat itu. Melihat Kyuhyun tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Aku benamkan muka ku di pundaknya. Membasahi bajunya dengan air mataku.

"Hyung... Kau menangis?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Kau tau Kyu... Rasanya sakit banget mengingat saat itu... Rasanya saat itu kau seperti mau diambil dariku..." kataku disela tangisku. Akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursi. Dan memelukku. Ku benamkan lagi wajahku di dadanya.

"Ssh... Udah hyung... Uljima... Ssh..." katanya sambil mengusap rambutku. "yang penting sekarang aku kan disini... Bersama hyung... Bersama member laen nya... Iya kan?" katanya lagi sambil mengangkat daguku. Aku memandangi senyum sayang nya. Dan aku pun membalas nya dengan senyumku, dan mengangguk.

"Nah gitu donk... Aku janji hyung... Ga akan pernah ninggalin hyung... Jadi hyung tenang ya..." katanya sambil mengecup dahi ku. "sekarang kita tidur yuk... Dah malem nih..." katanya mengajak ku tidur.

"oh iya ya... Kau besok harus ke Gwangju untuk musical mu itu ya... Kau harus berangkat jam berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jam 4 pagi hyung..."

"Kenapa harus sepagi itu sih?" kataku cemberut sambil naek ke tempat tidur.

"Hahaha... Yah mau gimana lagi hyung... Memang harus jam segitu... Sudah tidurlah.." katanya sambil duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"uuh pasti aku besok belum bangun deh saat kau harus pergi... Aku ucapin sekarang aja ya... Ati ati di jalan Kyu... Hwaiting buat musical mu..." kataku semangat "Saranghae..."

"Hahaha... Gomawo... Nado chagi... Nado saranghae..." katanya sambil tertawa dan lagi lagi mengecup dahiku dan mulutku. "Jal jayo minnie hyung..."

Lalu kami pun tertidur.

.

Aku bangun saat merasa ada orang yang mengguncang guncang bahuku. Uuuh kenapa sih? Emang udah saat nya bangun ya?

"Hyung... Bangun hyung... Minnie hyung bangun...". Aku akhirnya membuka mataku dan melihat Ryewook lah yang mengguncang bahu ku tadi.

"Um... Wookie ah... Kenapa?" kataku sambil mengucek ngucek mataku. Aku melihat muka nya pucat dan kalut.

"Hyung... Ada berita gawat hyung... Kyuhyun kecelakaan..." Deg! Langsung rasanya hatiku berhenti berdetak. Kyuhyun kecelakaan?

"Ka.. Kamu bi..bilang apa Wookie ah?" kataku terbata. Air mata udah mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Tuhan tolong jangan terjadi lagi!

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan, hyung! Ini baru saja Teuki hyung dikabari oleh manager hyung. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit". Badanku lemes banget denger nya. Aku langsung turun dari kasurku dan lari ke ruang tengah. Disana udah ada semua member berkumpul.

"Hyung..." kataku. Teuki hyung melihatku. Aku melihat ada kekalutan di wajahnya.

"Mi.. Minnie ah..." katanya sambil jalan ke arahku.

"Be..benarkah... Benarkah yang dikatakan Wookie? Benar Kyuhyun kecelakaan?" kataku terbata sambi memegang kaos Teuki hyung. Aku melihat matanya berubah sedih. Tolong katakan ini bohong hyung! Dia lalu memelukku

"Sabar Minnie ah... Kita masih belum tau kabarnya... Ini aku baru saja mendapat kabarnya. Kita baru akan mengecek keadaan nya sekarang...". Badanku langsung lemas. Aku terduduk ke lantai. Aku menangis histeris. Ketakutan kembali merayapi hatiku. Tuhan kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Kenapa harus seperti ini lagi? Tolong Tuhan... Tolong jangan kau ambil dia dari sisiku...

Wookie dan Teuki hyung langsung berlutut di sebelahku. Memelukku.

"Hyung... Sabar hyung... Aku yakin Kyuhyun ga kenapa kenapa... Sabar hyung..." kata Wookie menenangkanku. Air matanya juga sudah mengalir.

"Minnie ah... Aku dan manager hyung akan menyusul ke rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dibawa... Kau mau ikut?" tanya Teuki hyung pelan sambil menenangkanku.

"Aku ikut hyung... Aku ikut..." kataku diantara tangisku. Gimanapun caranya aku mau segera melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... Tapi kau harus tenang ya... Jangan histeris seperti ini... Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak apa apa... Sekarang kau ganti bajumu... Kita segera berangkat..." kata Teuki hyung lagi. "Dan kalian... Kalian bersiap siap lah... Kalau sudah siap, kalian segera lah menyusul ku dan Sungmin ah ke rumah sakit" kata Teuki hyung ke member lain nya.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menangis. Peristiwa 4 tahun lalu terus teriang di kepalaku.

"Sungmin ah... Sssh... Uljima..." kata Teuki hyung menenangkan ku. Dia terus memeluk ku sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku takut hyung... Aku taut kejadian 4 tahun lalu terulang... Aku takut Kyuhyun akan pergi dari sisiku..."

"Minnie ah... Jangan berkata seperti itu... Aku yakin Kyuhyun ga kenapa kenapa... Kau jangan seperti ini... Percayalah Kyuhyun baik baik saja... Aku yakin jika kau percaya, maka itu akan jadi doa yang paling baik buat dia" kata Teuki hyung lagi. Aku mengangguk.

Iya, aku harus percaya Kyuhyun baik baik saja. Kau harus baik baik saja Kyuhyun ah... Kau sudah janji padaku semalam ga akan meninggalkan ku kan? Kau janji akan selalu di sampingku kan?

.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga ke rumah sakit setelah perjalanan yang rasanya se abad lama nya. Kami langsung berlari ke emergency unit. Sampai sana. Aku melihat ada staf SME sudah berada disana

"Aah... Leeteuk shi, Sungmin shi" katanya setelah melihat kami.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah mereka baik baik saja?" tanya Teuki hyung.

"Mereka masih di dalam..." katanya pada kami. Aku lemas sekali. Aku terduduk di kursi. Airmataku kembali mengalir. Kenapa mereka masih di dalam? Apakah luka nya serius? Tuhan aku mohon selamatkan Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin ah..." kata Teuki hyung sambil duduk di sampingku memeluk ku. Kami menunggu dan menunggu. Aku tak henti hentinya berdoa.

Tiba tiba pintu ruang emergency terbuka. Dokter keluar dari sana. Aku dan Teuki hyung langsung berlari menghampiri nya.

"Gimana dok? Gimana keadaan nya?" kataku. Aku melihat senyum di muka nya.

"Tenanglah... Baik Kim shii dan Cho Kyuhyun shii baik baik saja... Luka mereka tidak parah...". Badanku kali ini lemas lagi. Lega sekali mendengar Kyuhyun baik baik saja. Kalau Teuki hyung tidak memegangiku, aku yakin aku pasti sudah terjatuh kelantai

"Syukurlah... Lalu bisa kah kita menjenguk Kyuhyun ah?" tanya Teuki hyung lagi.

"Sekarang Kyuhyun shii sedang dipindah ke ruang perawatan... Tapi dia masih belum sadar. Jadi saya hanya bisa mengijinkan satu orang saja untuk menjenguk nya. Jika nanti dia sudah sadar. Silahkan. Asal jangan terlalu ramai... Mari saya pamit dulu" katanya lagi.

"Kamsahamnida seongsanim..." kata Teuki hyung lagi sambil menunduk.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, aku dan Teuki hyung kembali duduk. Aku lega sekali.

"Minnie ah... Kau jenguklah Kyuhyun..." kata Teuki hyung

"Benarkah hyung? Gapapa aku yang menjenguk nya? Lalu hyung?"

"Gwenchana... Aku tau kau pasti ingin sekali menjenguk nya kan... Aku akan menunggu disini. Sekalian menunggu yang laen datang... Sudah sana..." kata Teuki hyung lagi. Aku lalu mengangguk

"Gomawo hyung..." kataku sambil berjalan terburu buru ke ruang perawatan Kyuhyun.

.

Aku buka ruang perawatan Kyuhyun. Aku melihat sosok yang aku cintai terbaring di tempat tidur. Aku berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun ah..." kataku sambil membelai rambut nya. Aku melihat beberapa luka di Tangan dan kaki nya. Lagi lagi air mataku tumpah. Aku tarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur. Aku duduk dan memegang tangan nya erat.

"Syukurlah Kyu kau tidak apa apa... Syukurlah..." kataku diantara tangisku. "aku ketakutan setengah mati Kyu... Aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi... Cepatlah sadar Kyu... Jadi aku bisa yakin kau baik baik saja". Aku tengkurapkan wajahku di kasur sambil memegang tangan nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tangan nya bergerak. Aku langsung mendongakkan wajahku ke arah nya. Dia tersenyum melihatku

"Minnie..." katanya pelan. Dia sadar! Kyuhyun sadar! Air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengusap air mata di pipiku

"Ssst... Uljima chagiya..."

"Kyu... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun..." kata ku sambil memegang tangannya. "Kau benar benar udah sadar kan? Kau gapapa kan?"

"Ssh... Aku udah sadar chagi... Gwenchana... Aku gapapa kok... Uljima Minnie hyung"

"Aku... Aku takut... Aku takut Kyu... Aku takut kau koma lagi seperti dulu... Aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi" kataku diantara tangisku

"Sssh udah chagi... Aku ga papa kok... Cuma beberapa luka aja... Paling sebentar lagi sembuh... Ssh tenanglah..." katanya sambil mengusap rambutku. "Aku masih disini kan?"

Iya Kyuhyun masih disini. Dia selamat. Dia baik baik aja. Dia masih ada di depanku, tersenyum padaku, berbicara padaku, mengusap rambutku. Itu sudah kebahagiaan terbesar dihidupku. Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Huwaaah Mian kalo geje... sebenernya ini curahan hati author yang sedang galau denger berita kecelakaan nya Kyuhyun tadi pagi...<p>

aku tulis ini cuma 2 jam... eh jadi gini... jadi mian kalo ada typos dll nya...

silahkan kalo mau di kritik ato di apain aja author rela kok... hohoho

Mind to review? Gomawo ^^

.

.

Sekali lagi mari kita berdoa semoga Kyuhyun baek baek aja #getwellsoonKyu


End file.
